1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for transmitting a message thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for transmitting a message to a plurality of mobile terminals, and a mobile terminal performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancements in wireless communication technologies, a mobile terminal has been developed that provides various functions, such as a voice call, a short message service function, a video call, an electronic dictionary function, and an Internet function. In addition, a multi-standby terminal capable of communicating with at least two types of a wireless communication networks has been developed. Accordingly, a user can use a communication function of either of the communication networks using one mobile terminal in an area where a plurality of communication networks can be accessed.
In general, when a user simultaneously transmits a message to a plurality of other users, a mobile terminal transmits the message using one communication line that is currently established for communication via a communication network. As illustrated above, when a user transmits the message to plural other mobile terminals through one communication line, the mobile terminal sequentially transmits the messages to the corresponding other mobile terminals. Since the messages are sequentially transmitted, a problem occurs in that a transmission time of the message is long.